mamamoofandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny
Lyrics Hangul= It’s been a shining star It’s been a blue sky Gonna tell you something about my story It’s been a long time We’ve together through Thick and thin and we won’t desert each other now 날 밀어냈지 더 미련 없이 만남 후엔 헤어짐이야 그렇게 너를 보내야겠지 Set you free 이? 자유롭길 차갑게 식은 공기엔 너의 빈자리만 남아 덩그러니 애초에 너무도 넓은 바다에 서로를 알게 되었잖아 Ay 거친 파도에 잠깐 쉬었다 간 거로 만족할게 이 노랜 From my story 언? 가 이 자리에 내가 있기를 니가 있기를 지금은 너의 갈 길을 가 우린 결국 헤어졌지 서로 다른 길을 걸었지 시간이 우릴 감싸고 서로를 다시 찾았지 먼 길을 돌아서 왔지만 우린 결국 다시 만날 운명이었지 우린 결국 다시 만날 운명이었지 우린 결국 다시 만날 운명이었지 나 미련했지 널 미워했지 의심은 날 지치게 만들고 약한 마음의 눈을 멀게 했지 Destiny makes me cry Destiny makes me smile 고장 난 나침반은 돌고 돌아 길을 잃을 듯이 혼란해 짙어지는 추억 다시 흐려지는 기억 비가 내린 들판 위에 꽃 한 송이 피우기를 우린 결국 헤어졌지 서로 다른 길을 걸었지 시간이 우릴 감싸고 서로를 다시 찾았지 먼 길을 돌아서 왔지만 우린 결국 다시 만날 운명이었지 우린 결국 다시 만날 운명이었지 I can wait forever I can wait forever 우린 결국 다시 만날 운명이었지 It’s been a long time We’ve together through Thick and thin and we won’t desert each other now |-| Romanization= It’s been a shining star It’s been a blue sky Gonna tell you something about my story It’s been a long time We’ve together through Thick and thin and we won’t desert each other now nal mireonaetji deo miryeon eopshi mannam huen heyeojimiya geureoke neoreul bonaeyagetji Set you free ijen jayuropgil chagapge shigeun gonggien neoye binjariman nama deonggeureoni aechoe neomudo neolbeun badae seororeul alge dweeotjana Ay geochin padoe jamkkan shwieotta gan georo manjokalkke i noraen From my story eonjenga i jarie naega itgireul niga itgireul jigeumeun neoye gal gireul ga urin gyeolguk heyeojeotji seoro dareun gireul georeotji shigani uril gamssago seororeul dashi chajatji meon gireul doraseo watjiman urin gyeolguk dashi mannal unmyeongieotji urin gyeolguk dashi mannal unmyeongieotji urin gyeolguk dashi mannal unmyeongieotji na miryeonhaetji neol miweohaetji euishimeun nal jichige mandeulgo yakan maeume nuneul meolge haetji Destiny makes me cry Destiny makes me smile gojang nan nachimbaneun dolgo dora gireul ireul deushi hollanhae jiteojineun chueok dashi heuryeojineun gieok biga naerin deulpan wie kkot han songi piugireul urin gyeolguk heyeojeotji seoro dareun gireul georeotji shigani uril gamssago seororeul dashi chajatji meon gireul doraseo watjiman urin gyeolguk dashi mannal unmyeongieotji urin gyeolguk dashi mannal unmyeongieotji I can wait forever I can wait forever urin gyeolguk dashi mannal unmyeongieotji It’s been a long time We’ve together through Thick and thin and we won’t desert each other now |-| English= It’s been a shining star It’s been a blue sky Gonna tell you something about my story It’s been a long time We’ve together through Thick and thin and we won’t desert each other now You pushed me away without any more regrets After a meeting, it’s a farewell I’ll have to send you away like that Set you free, I hope you’re free now In the air that’s become cold Your absence is all that’s left In the first place, in too wide a sea We got to know each other I’ll be satisfied with resting in the troubled waters for a moment This song is from my story, one day, in this place I hope I’m here, I hope you’re here Right now, go your own way We eventually broke up We walked on different paths Time envelops us And we found each other again Though we want a long way We were destined to eventually meet again We were destined to eventually meet again We were destined to eventually meet again I was foolish, I hated you Doubt made me exhausted I was blind by my weak mind Destiny makes me cry Destiny makes me smile The broken compass goes round and round Confused like it’s lost Deeper memories, memories become cloudy again On a field where it rained, I hope a flower blossoms We eventually broke up We walked on different paths Time envelops us And we found each other again Though we want a long way We were destined to eventually meet again We were destined to eventually meet again I can wait forever I can wait forever We were destined to eventually meet again It’s been a long time We’ve together through Thick and thin and we won’t desert each other now Category:Reality in BLACK Category:2019 Releases Category:Korean Releases Category:Singles Category:Discography